Post To Be
Post To Be is a song by Omarion and features Chris Brown and Jhené Aiko. It is the 2th song on the tracklist of his fourth studio album Sex Playlist. The song was released as the second single of the album.Even tho Chris is on the song, BMG Rights Management sued Omarion claiming that "Post To Be" stole some of Breezy's song "Came To Do". They alleged it is "identical in pitches, intervals, rhythmic duration, and beat placement" and reportedly asked for $300,000 in damages. Chris and Jhené also collaborated on songs like: "Drunk Texting" and Jhené's single "Hello Ego". Music Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aPxVSCfoYnU Lyrics Omarion & Chris Brown Omarion (Breezy!) And your chick, your chick (Mustard on the beat, hoe) Omarion & (Chris Brown) If your chick come close to me She ain't going home when she post to be (no) I'm getting money like I'm post to be I'm getting money like I'm post to be Ooh, all my niggas close to me (ooh) And all them other niggas where they post to be Ooh, the hoes go for me Have your chick send a pic, like, "Pose for me!" Ooh, that's how it post to be Yeah, that's how it post to be Ooh, yeah, that's how it post to be Everything good like it post to be 1: Omarion Pull up to the club and it go up (go up) Make your girl fall in love when I show up (whoop, whoop) It's not my fault she want to know me (hey) She told me you was just a homie (haha) She came down like she knew me (hey) Gave it up like a groupie (true) And that's facts; no printer (no printer) Cold nigga turn the summer to the winter She saved me in her phone as "Bestie" But I had her screaming, "Oh" Yo' girl wasn't supposed to text me (nope) You want to know how I know what I know? (Hey) Omarion & (Chris Brown) If your chick come close to me She ain't going home when she post to be (aw, yeah) I'm getting money like I'm post to be (yeah, yeah) I'm getting money like I'm post to be Ooh, all my niggas close to me And all them other niggas where they post to be Ooh, the hoes go for me Have your chick send a pic, like, "Pose for me!" Ooh, that's how it post to be (ooh) Ooh, yeah, that's how it post to be (ooh) Ooh, yeah, that's how it post to be (ooh) Everything good like it post to be (ooh) 2: Chris Brown Got your girl in my section, finna go up (go up) A nigga smokin' loud, I'm 'bout to roll up (roll up) She ain't never got high like this with a guy like this When she pop, tell her, "Hol' up" (hol' up) Better believe she gon' leave with a real nigga I dick her down, can't put it down like I do (like I do) I get to bustin', no discussin', gotta deal with it Team us, we ain't worried about you (oh) Murder she wrote, yeah, yeah When I hit it, I'ma kill it, I'ma get it like (get it) Murder she wrote You want to know how I know what I know? (Oh) 3: Jhené Aiko If your dude come close to me He gon' want to ride off in a Ghost with me (I'll make him do it) I might let your boy chauffeur me But he gotta eat the booty like groceries But he gotta get rid of these hoes from me I might have that nigga sailing his soul for me Ooh, that's how it post to be If he wants me to expose the freak Ooh, that's how it post to be Ooh, that's how it post to be Ooh, that's how it post to be Everything good like it post to be, ooh Omarion & (Chris Brown) If your chick come close to me (if she come close) She ain't going home when she post to be (hey, hey) Oh yeah, I'm getting money like I'm post to be (post to be) I'm getting money like I'm post to be (getting money) Ooh, all my niggas close to me (all my niggas close to me) And all them other niggas where they post to be (yeah, yeah, yeah) Ooh, the hoes go for me Have your chick send a pic, like, "Pose for me!" (ooh, girl) Ooh, that's how it post to be (ooh, yeah) Yeah, that's how it post to be (ooh, woah) Ooh, yeah, that's how it post to be (ooh, hey) Everything good like it post to be Chris Brown & Omarion She 'bout to ride with me And I don't even know her name (her name) But I know that she your girl, yeah (your girl, yeah) She chose up, are you mad or nah? Bruh, don't be mad about it These chicks be for everybody Omarion, Chris Brown & Jhené Aiko Omarion (C. Breezy!) I'll make him do it, I'll make him do it Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Featured Songs